Earth's Guardians: The 5 Elements
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: *squal to Yami in Kansas Yugioh+Sailormoon crossover*Yami and his friends return to where it all started, Corn City, Kansas. But at a prom, the worst of the worst comes and they have to help the other 4 elements. Linnina is very stupid on what she did R+R
1. Welcome Back to Kansas!

Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Kansas  
  
Bakura: This is the next series since the last one.....  
  
Linnina: Yeah! I'm back!!!  
  
Bakura: Yep, everyone's back...here's this story's disclamer.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon (and Sailor Moon's Characters...)...I don't own the State of Kansas nor Japan..  
..I only own the following:  
Sunshine: The Cat, Linnina, Riska, Mary, Ashley, Shannon, Sailor Crystal Water, Sailor Red Flame, Sailor  
Blue Wind, Sailor Emerald Earth, Sailor Silver Star, and Corn City.  
  
Linnina: Let's go! Let's go!  
  
Bakura: OK ok....let's go then...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Linnina? Linnina? Miss Smith! Wake up!!"said my teacher. I woke up in an instant..the whole class started to laugh. One year later  
since the events involving me, Yami, Bakura, and Kansas.   
  
"Oh, sorry Mrs. Lockjaw...."I said. It's math class, in the middle of the day, summer is drawing nearer and prom is coming up.  
  
"Stay wake!....you are allowed to bring dates that are not from this school..ones that are outta state if you want....just be there..that is all.."  
she said as the bell rang. The prom was in 1 day...and I'm not going...because I have no date.  
  
I got to my locker and to my dirtbike. Solfmores are allow to drive dirtbikes to school in Corn City. I was about to get on, when my cellphone rang.  
  
"Huh? It's has to be mom,...'Linnina...could you get some cheese....'."I mocked my mom as I got out the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Linnina..."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me...Yami.."  
  
"Oh! Sorry...lot of people, hold on..."I said as I moved my bike and to a quiet area.  
  
"Linnina..I'm at the airport..."  
  
"Really...Domino's?"  
  
"No, Corn City's..." Yes, Corn City has their own airport...only for state travel....  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!"  
  
"It's a surprise...but are ride got cancelled....so.."  
  
"Ok, let me go home and get my car..."  
  
"You drive a car?"  
  
"Yeah, I got my licenice last week, and my own car...I'll be there in a moment..."  
  
"Ok..to let you know, I have Yugi, Tea`, Tristan, Joey and Ryou...bye.."he said as he clicked off.  
  
"Great...."I said as I clicked off and headed home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My home...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wha?"said my mom. My dad is on a plane for South America and my brother moved out.  
  
"I know, it's unexpected.....I have about 6 people coming....they called me from our airport.."  
  
"Ok...ok..ok.. they'll use the guest room, your room, and your brother's old one...."  
  
"K....I'll be back..."I said as ran out the door with my car keys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Corn City State Wide Airport  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Linnina....I'm stave'n...."complained Joey.  
  
"Now Joey, Yami called her right when she got outta school....it's going to be a while..."said Yugi as they were waiting out side.  
  
"Wait...here she comes..."pointed the ever so happy Ryou. I would be happy too if a friend destroyed a psyhomanic who takes over your body.  
  
My red convertible pulled up. "Hey you guys!"I said as I got out to help out. Sunshine was in the passenger seat.  
  
"Hi Linnina...hi Sunshine..."said Joey, seeing if Sunshine was going to talk.  
  
"She can't talk...until we get out on the road....here, I'll help..."I said as I bent down to pick up one of the bags.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it..."said Yami at the same time. We went down together and we bumped our heads.  
  
"ow..."I said as we bent back up and I was rubbing my head.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"So'k...come on....my mom's finally got her cooking good and is making a big dinner....let's hope she didn't burn down the house..."  
  
The others laugh. It took us awhile to put everything in the trunk...then awhile to figure out how we're going to fit everyone. With out anyone  
noticing, Yami went back into the puzzle. Ryou sat infront with me with Sunshine. Joey held his breath and everyone was able to fit. The back seat only fits  
4 people...so Joey started to breathe again.  
  
(Be glade that you have the puzzle to go into...)  
((Yeah.....))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Road  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally! I'm able to talk again..."said Sunshine when we were on the freeway.  
  
"Not being able to talk for awhile must be hard.....I had to deal with that when Bakura kept on taking over my body...there was a few times I made some wise cracks...  
but that only ended up in pain...."said Ryou.  
  
"You sound like you want Bakura back..."I said.  
  
"NO WAY!! THAT GUY'S A PSYHOMANIC......"Ryou yelled.  
  
"I was just only saying....don't get all defensive on me....*snicker**Snicker*Card humor..."I said.  
  
"OH! Before I forget....a Corn City tradion.....Welcome friends to Corn City....the corniest place in the United States!!! When we get home,  
free corn!!"I said.  
  
They just gave me weirded out looks. I gave an anime sweatdrop.  
"Sorry...tradion you know...."I said.  
  
We all started to laugh about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: the Most Cornyiest Place in the United States is, my school! I had to go back today!   
  
Linnina and Joey: That sucks....  
  
Bakura: The Question..... 


	2. The Question

Chapter 2: The Question  
  
  
Bakura: Well, I super suger high, after having a rootbeer float and 1 giant pixie stick!!*stares at Seto,whose  
still in the cage since last series...with a crazied look*  
  
Seto: AH!*Runs around in a cage like a hamster*  
  
Bakura: Oh Seto......*smirking evilly while walking over*  
  
Ryou: Oh boy....  
  
*Bakura: kill him...kill him! kill him!  
  
Bakura: oh shut up!  
  
Yugi: Get the stick!  
  
Yami: Got it! *starts wacking *Bakura on the head*  
  
*Bakura: Hey!  
  
Ryou: oh boy...Bakura says you already know what the disclaimer is going to say so let's go...oh! the new mind qoutes!;  
(.....)Yugi  
((.....))Yami  
[Bakura]  
+Linnina+  
++Sailor Crystal Water++  
==Sunshine==  
/others/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome back, Yami....oh...you must be Yugi...I forgot to give this to Linnina before she left for Domino a year ago...."said my  
mom as she greeted us at the door. She went back.  
  
"You really didn't have to, Mrs. Smith....."said Yugi. But his mind changed when a fresh vase of flowers came out.  
  
"Straight from the garden.....fresh as could be..."she said as she handed it to the small on. She looked over at Ryou and screamed.  
  
"AH! It's him!"runs to get the rife.  
  
"No no no..mom...remember what I told you a year ago about Ryou....the evil one is gone....uh..Yami killed him, this is the one that he   
kept on possessing..."I said stopping her, lying on the Millennium Ring being destoried by Yami, when it was me all along.  
  
"oh..OH! That's right....sorry.."she said as she came back out. Ryou was scared to death, thinking that Bakura was behind him and was about  
to take over him. "So...'k..Mrs. Smith..."said Ryou, still freaked out.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in an hour...why don't you show them to the rooms...."she said as she walked back to the kitchen.   
  
"Ok, if you follow me....I guess we'll have to figure out who sleeps in what rooms...."I said as I lead everyone up stairs.  
  
All of them walked up, but Yami. He had something on his mind. No body didn't noticed that he stayed behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well...I think that's it..."I said, after taking awhile to get everyone set, without having a single punch or kick happening.  
  
"Hey...."noticed Tea`, "Where's Yami?"  
  
"Huh? I thought maybe he went into Yugi's puzzle....."I said noticing it too.  
  
"No, I would know....besides, it would freak out your mom..."said Yugi.  
  
"Hmm...Where could he have gone?"I said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're a real natural in the cooking department, Yami...."said my mom. Yami decided on his own will to help my mom cook.  
  
"It's a gift really..."said Yami, chopping cucumbers.  
  
As my mom was stirring the noodles, she said, "You know Linnina's Solfmore prom is coming up...and she has no date..."  
  
"Really?"said Yami, looking over and still chopping.  
  
"Yeah...this year they're allow to bring dates that don't go to the school...even ones out of state..."my mom was hinting.  
  
"Are you hinting me to ask Linnina out?"  
  
"A little....between you and me, you are much better than that Brad kid she had a crush on from 6th grade....."she complimented. Yami smiled and was chopping faster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! Food! So many of it!!"said Joey and Tristan at the same time.  
  
"Enjoy....Yami helped me as soon as you went up stairs...."said my mom.  
  
"Really...."I looked over to Yami, "You cook?"  
  
Yami blushed and said, "Well, I do more things than protect the hikaris of the puzzle..."  
  
I giggled a bit and thought to myself, +For a 5,000 year old pharaoh ghost, he sure can cook...+  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost everyone was sleep. It was 11 o'clock at night, and I decided to sit out on our deck and just, think.  
  
"Linnina..."said a voice. I turned around and it was Yami.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Hm...not at all...."I said as he pulled up a chair.  
  
"So, what are you going to do tomorrow....night..."  
  
"Don't know....figure a late night swim....."  
  
"Or..."  
  
"Or what..."  
  
"Orrrr.......go..to yourSolfmorepromwithme..."he said all at the same time.  
  
"Wait....did you just ask me out on a date...to my prom?"  
  
"....you got me..."  
  
"My mom bribed you, did she? I knew I shouldn't told her!"  
  
"No, you know I don't take bribes, even if my whole life needed it...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So...you really are asking me out....."  
  
Yami nodded his head. I just stared at his deep red eyes. Then, I started to cry and then, practically tackled him to hug him.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"I answered so manytimes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou: Your mom almost killed me!  
  
Linnina: I couldn't helped it!  
  
Bakura: The Prom Fight.......  
  
Linnina; Really?  
  
Bakura: Yep! Butt Wooping now!  
  
Linnina: Yeah!! 


	3. The Worst Prom Fight

Chapter 3: The Worst Prom Fight...  
  
  
  
Linnina: Yeah! More butt kicking!!   
  
Riska: Hey  
  
Bakura: Ok you two...don't fight...you know what disclaimer is going to say, so let's go! OH yeah,  
I did change my pen name. It's no longer the short "Bakura" but a screen name that will make..I have no clue...but  
the new pen name is...."Bakura Ruler of All Evil"  
  
Kaiba: oh...I'm shacking in my boots  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Linnina....you look so nice...wish your father and brother were here to see this..."said my mom as  
he and Tea`, helped me get ready. It was the night of the prom. The other boys were trying to teach Yami   
what and what not to do at the prom. Believe me, it wasn't easy.  
  
"Yeah...."I said as they were removing the pins from my prom dress. It was a sea blue dress with sparkles on it.  
  
"So, I got a question...."asked Tea`.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"How are you going to get to the prom..."  
  
"Oh! My friend, Riska is going to pick all of us up....."  
  
"Carpool?"asked my mom.  
  
"Yeah...we all agreed that days ago.....it's more like a limopool...."  
  
"Ok....I hope you know what you are doing...."said my mom as she helped me down from the stool.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Relax Yami......just breathe...."said Joey as Yami waited downstairs for me. Yami was getting scared...but it  
all went away as I desented from the stairs.  
  
((Wow......))  
  
+No pressure....no pressure....I'm going to barf...+  
==No you are not....keep it in.....==  
+Ok....Sunshine...+  
==Yes, Linnina?==  
+Don't follow me...it already looks weird that you always follow me..+  
==Are you sure...what if==  
+I'll be fine...don't worry...+  
==ok...==  
I finally got down to the end of the steps to meet Yami. "Wow..."we both said at the same time. We both giggled at   
what we did. There was a knock on the door. Joey opened it up and it was the limo driver.  
  
"I am here...to pick up Miss Linnina and Mr. Yami....."he said.  
  
"Ready..."he asked.  
  
"Yep.."I said as we left.  
  
We walked out and walked to the black limo that was waiting at the drive way. We entered in and was greeted by my   
4 other friends and their boyfriends.  
  
"Hey there you guys....what's up?"said the one in the silver dress.  
  
"Nothing much...oh...Yami, this is Riska *in the red dress*, Mary*in the sky blue*, Ashley *in the silver one*, and  
Shannon*in the green one* and their dates....guys...this is my date, Yami..."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you..."they said at different times and tones of voices.  
  
"uh...hi?"he said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow..I never had this much fun....since I was a..."started Yami.  
  
"Yami...you can't tell who you really are...out loud...."I whispered.  
  
"Sorry...sometimes....I get carried away..."he said.  
  
"*sigh*someone spiked the punch again......."  
  
"Huh? I didn't see any spikes...."  
  
"Never mind.."I said slapping my hand infront of my face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Place....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunshine just stared at the direction to where the school was. Joey was just walking by when her ears perked up and stood up fast with  
a "huh?"  
  
Joey noticed the cat and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I sense.....a....monster...."said Sunshine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
The Prom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was slow dancing was really slow. I was getting warn out and I had my head leaned ageist Yami's chest. Yami noticed it and said,  
"Linnina..."  
  
I raised my head and said, "Yes..."  
  
"I never really gotten a chance to really thank you for what you did a year ago..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes..."he said as he was about to kiss me. Right when he did, there was an explosion and screaming and mooing? We snapped out of our almost kiss and looked over.  
  
A giant cow came rushing into the dance floor, mooing like nuts!  
  
"Holy Cow!!"Yami and I said at the same time. Everyone was rushing out of the school like nuts. Riska, Mary, Ashley, Shannon meet up with us. They "lost" their boyfriends  
in the crowd of screaming teens. All the teens finally left and went straight into the near by corn fields.   
  
"Well..no one around..."said Riska.  
  
"Yeah...all but a demon cow...."I said.  
  
"Linnina...you have to stay behind....."said Mary.  
  
"But..."I started to say.  
  
"Sunshine isn't here and if you tried to transform..."started Ashley.  
  
"I understand...."I said looking down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Road  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sunshine!"said Tea` as they ran after my cat down the road. Some people at the prom was still running away from the school, in the corn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The School  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Red Flame Matrix!"said Riska.  
  
"Blue Sky Matrix!"said Mary.  
  
"Silver Star Matrix!"said Ashley.  
  
"Emerald Earth Matrix!"said Shannon as they transformed and left Yami and I alone.  
  
"Good luck..."I said as they started to fight the demon cow. Yami looked at me with concern.  
  
((She must be really bummed......))  
+I really want to help my friends fight...but if I transform without Sunshine...I might.....+ I looked over at Yami.  
  
Sailor Red Flame and the other scouts surrounded the cow. "How did it become like this?"asked Blue Sky.  
  
"Duh...it must had eaten something that was contaminated with that special chemical that leaked into a few corn...."said Silver Star.  
  
"It doesn't matter...I want to set this cow on fire and have it on a grill....."said Red Flame.  
  
"Yeah! Let's make hamburgers out of him!"said Emerald Earth as they prepared for an attack. Each one was gathering energy to attack. The cow's red eyes shifted and  
I screamed, "Watch out!" But it was too late as it attacked and made them fall back. 4 different colored beams shot into the air.  
  
"*****....."said Red Flame. The cow laugh/mooed and looked over at us.   
  
"Uh-oh..."I said as we started to walk backwards. The cow smirked and attacked. The attack split Yami and I apart and we flew back to different parts. What was I going to  
do? Sunshine is miles away and my friends are powerless along with Yami's shadow powers.  
  
+I guess I have no choice.....+ I said as I got up.  
+This is going to be the biggest mistake in my life...but I have to...+  
  
"Hey you big ugly bullive!!!"I yelled. The demon cow looked over.  
  
"Yeah I'm talk'n to ya...you think you can just barge right in during a prom? I'm ready to turn you in to a car seats, cheese burgers and a pair of boots with a matching purse!!"That got the cow really really mad. Say that to any cow  
and you'll be running down the street like mad.  
  
"Linnina! Are you nuts?!?"screamed Blue Sky.  
  
"You'll be killed!"shouted Emerald Earth.  
  
"So will us!!"shouted Silver Star. The cow and I wasn't listening to the shouting. The cow finally had enoth of my comments are charged right at me.  
  
"NO! DON'T DO IT!!!"shouted Yami as I held up the clear blue crystal.  
  
"Crystal Water Matrix!!!"I shouted as the crystal started to glow. Right in the middle of the transformation, Sunshine, Joey, Tristan and Tea` finally arrived.  
  
"We're too late!"said Tea`.  
  
"No! You idot!"shouted Sunshine to me. The transformation was completed and Sailor Crystal Water stood there.  
  
"No...she didn't....."said Red Flame.  
  
My eyes were no longer brown, but pure black.  
  
"Oh crap...."said Emerald Earth.  
  
"Linnina....why....."said Yami.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Mad COW!!!!! OH! Is Sailor Crystal Water going to be able to destory the cow...and not her friends?  
  
Linnina: Find out in Stormy Seas 


	4. Stormy Seas

Chapter 4: Stormy Seas  
  
  
  
  
Bakura roae: Well...Linnina did the most stupid thing in the world, transform without Sunshine's help.  
Will they beable to stop her after she stops the demon cow?  
  
  
Yugi: demon cow?  
  
Bakura roae: Yep! Disclaimer is still the same....^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Linnina....why?"asked Yami to the rouging sailor scout that's his girlfriend. Sailor Crystal Water just smirked  
as the Demon Cow tried to attack.  
  
"Crystal Water Whip!!"she said as she summoned a whip and tripped the cow. A giant "crash"came after the giant cow fell  
to the ground. Ryou finally made it, after having to stop to take in major breaths.  
  
"What's going on?"he asked to Joey.  
  
"Linnina transformed without Sunshine! She's going completely nuts...and she's beating up a Demon Cow!!!"  
  
"Demon cow...."he said as he looked over.  
  
"AH!!! COW!! DEMON!!! DEMON COW!!!"shouted Ryou.  
  
[[Wimp.....]]  
  
  
The demon cow finally stayed down and Crystal Water was whipping it like crazy.  
  
"Linnina! Don't kill it!"shouted Red Flame. But Crystal Water ignore her remark and still kept on whipping it.  
  
"That's it!"shouted Emerald Earth as she stood up.  
  
"Emerald....Matrix....Earth Blast!"she said as she attacked Crystal Water. She noticed her attacking and moved out of the way.  
  
They thought they got her, but noticed her up in to the air. Turns out, she switched herself with the demon cow and Emerald Earth  
really killed was the cow.  
  
"Uh-oh..."she said.  
  
"Pathetic.....now it's my turn...."said Crystal Water as she raised her hand. A sound came out of no where and a water dragon appeared.  
  
"What the ****!!"said Red Flame.  
  
"Merinka; The Millennium Sea Dragon.....It's in her deck?"asked Yami.  
  
"Merinka? You mean the only dragon in the world that's really powerful..."asked Joey.  
  
"Yes....Merinka can even destroy a Blue-eyes Ultra. Dragon with one wave....."  
  
********  
Merinka: The Millennium Sea Dragon  
Attack: 4900  
Defence: 5000  
Stars: 8  
********  
  
"I can't believe it...the only powerful dragon in the entire world...."said Ryou.  
  
"Merinka: The Millennium Sea Dragon.....Grand Typhoon Wave!"said Crystal Water as the rare dragon attacked everyone. Leaving a wake of derivation.  
  
When the attack disappeared, everyone, but Crystal Water, was scatted and passed out on the floor. The dragon disappeared and Crystal Water landed.  
  
"Pathdic mortals...."she said.  
  
"I do agree..."said a voice behind her. She turned around and it was Ryou.  
  
"You...I thought I destroyed you a year ago..."she said, realizing it was Bakura.  
  
"*Humming laugh of evil*You thought I was destroyed, but the Millennium Items can never be destroyed...nor the spirits..."  
  
"Well..then..I'll be the first then....Crystal Water Whip!"she said as the whip charged at Bakura. With a smirk, he said, "You know...."with that the whip stopped a  
few inches away from his face.  
  
"You have incredible power...too bad your friends didn't recognized it..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are so stupid...the reason why you had to stay away from most of the battles...is because they thought that you were too powerful and they would be embarrassed of only  
having one scout destroy the rest....let's just say, they're jealous of you...."  
  
"Jealous of me?"  
  
"Yes...with that kind of power, you could take over the world in one day...and I can help you..."  
  
"What makes you so sure that I'll believe you? I should kill you right now!"  
  
"Because...I see everything...and I know that your friends are jealous of your powers...that's the reason why they were happy when that monster attacked you and made you rouge..  
they knew that your powers will be limited and weak as theirs when you transform with that cat...they acted worried when that accident happen...but what they really doing, was celebrating  
your powers being limited."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh I know so.....controlling the Earth's Oceans and other water supplies is very powerful...so..what do you say?"he asked. There was a long pause.   
The whip that was going to hurt him that was only a few inches away disappeared and retracted back to Sailor Crystal Water.  
  
"Now that's a good girl...now..."he said as he was walking over to her. Unaware that a giant wave appeared and shot him down. Crystal Water walked up and said,"You really think I'd join up with you? Ha!   
You couldn't even find your way out of a paper bag! But...thanks for the idea..."She said as she walked off, leaving Bakura paralyzed and soaked to the bone.  
  
"THAT *****!!!!!"He screamed into the air.  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
Tokyo, Japan  
~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Michelle was standing on her balcony when Trista came and asked, "You ok?"  
  
"There's been a shift....in the waves...a typhoon is coming..with something else..."  
  
"Something else?"  
  
"Yes.....I think it could be...."  
  
"HELLO!!!"said a young voice from the ground level. They both looked down to see a little girl with pink hair in thin egg like buns. She had a floating cat head next to her.   
  
"Hello there little one..."said Michelle.  
  
"Do you mind if I come up! No ones home! And a Typhoon is coming!"she shouted.  
  
"Sure! Come on up, Rini..."shouted Trista. Rini grinned and ran up the stairs.  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Domino, ???  
*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~  
  
"And in other news..."said a reporter on Kaiba's tv, "A local prom in Corn City, Kansas was trashed by what appears to be...a demon cow....all the students made it out, but 8 kids were sent to the hospital and one is consited to be missing..."  
  
Kaiba looked up from his computer as Mokuba's eyes were glued to the screen. Mokuba turned around and asked, "Isn't Corn City where Yugi and the others went to visit Linnina?"  
  
"Yes...it is..."  
  
"The names of the injured are: Yugi Mutou, Joesph Wheeler, Tea` Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Ashley Sental, Shannon Omi, Riskanna Kendle, and Mary Deago..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"One of them was able to id. the missing girl. 16 year old Linnina Smith....Some people believe she might be still injured and police are already looking for her..."  
  
"We're going..."said Kaiba as he got up.  
  
"Huh?"said Mokuba as he turned around to his brother.  
  
"We're going to Kansas...."he said as they both left. The T.v was still on.  
  
"A Class A Typhoon has mysteriously appeared 25 miles off Tokyo Bay...with dangous winds...all flights to Tokyo, China, Russia, and Australia are cancelled and all residents of Tokyo are to go seek shelter now..."said the news  
reporter.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~*~*~*  
Me: A prom trashed and a typoon...this just a day.....^^  
Rini: Yep! To Tokyo!! 


	5. To Tokyo

Chapter 5: To Tokyo  
Me: Disclaimer is the same...  
  
Rini: Everyone is the same...  
  
Ryou: All but me...  
  
Me: Hah ha   
  
Everyone else at Ryou and me: ~.~;  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Kaiba...we're about to land in Kansas City International Airport...."said a voice on Kaiba's plane.  
  
"Thank you..."he said as he clicked off the intercom.  
  
"How can a demon cow come out of nowhere...other than that...how was it form!!!!"asked Mokuba.  
  
"I don't know...we'll get the answers when we get to Kansas University Hospital..."said Kaiba as the plane landed.*Me:I don't know if there is  
one....*  
Before take off, Mokuba went to the card shop and Joey's house and grabbed Grandpa and Serenity to come along.  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kansas University Hospital  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's a good thing Yami possessed Yugi before the Typhoon attack...or Yugi would had died..."said Ryou in a room.  
  
"Yeah, but..."said Tea` as they looked over at the bed. Yami was hooked up to a respiratory machine and is in a coma.  
  
Finally! After being stuck in Topeka traffic, Kaiba, Mokuba, Grandpa and Serenity arrived.  
  
"Joey!"said Serenity as she practically tackled her brother, who screamed, "AHH!!! OWWW!!! PAIN!!!! SERENITY!!"  
  
"Opps...sorry..."She said getting off.  
  
"So'k..."he said sitting up a bit.  
  
"What happened to him?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"He got hit the most....he had to use most of his energy to possess Yugi for a short while, then make sure that we didn't drown..."said Shannon.  
  
"But it put him in a coma...."said Ashley. Ashley, Shannon, Mary, and Riska were out of their prom dresses and into real clothes.  
  
"****** it...."said Kaiba.  
~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yami's Subcousos mind...or Comatic Dream  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~*~*  
  
"LINNINA! LINNINA! LINNINA! WHERE ARE YOU!"shouted Yami as he ran down an empty street. It's coma dream....unlikely thing for a 5,000 year old Pharaoh ghost.  
  
Everything was red and black...like a really bad nightmare.  
  
"LINNINA!"he shouted more before having to stop to take a breath.  
  
"Linnina...it's all my falut...I should had stopped you....**** it!"he said kicking a rock. He watch the rock skip on the road and hit the person on his legs.  
  
"Sorry...I didn't mean..wha!"he said as he ran up. It was dream of Linnina.   
  
"Linnina! Thank Ra! You're alive!!!!!!"said Yami as he hugged her. But there was no reaction to his love. Yami did notice it and pulled himself away.   
  
"Linnina?"asked Yami as he still had his hands on her shoulders. Linnina had the look that she was looking down and about to cry.  
  
"Linnina?"he asked again, putting his face closer to hers. Linnina finally looked up and gave the twisted evil smile. Yami knew that it wasn't her. As another flash of light came.  
  
He reopened his eyes again from the flash, to see that he was at a different spot and Linnina wasn't there. He looked quickly around for the real her, then saw someone on the top of the Tokyo Radio Tower.  
  
"What the?"he said as he noticed something glowing in the hands that looked like 2 different crystals. One silver, the other a clear blue...the same as Linnina.  
  
"Linnina..."he realized who it was. Then she raised the 2 crystals in the air. A sound came and a giant title wave came out of no where.   
  
"LINNINA!"he screamed as he felt the forse of the waves.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone watch Yami twitch excessively and breathing hard.  
  
"Yami?"asked Tea`, to see if he's free from the coma. But the twitching stopped and Yami was back to the way he was.  
  
"****....."said Ashley.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Yami's Comatic Dream  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After another flash of light, Yami noticed, he was back in Kansas, the Gym, and around him was his girlfriend, Linnina. He smiled as he looked down at the brown haired girl that looked very tired. He finally realized,  
it was the happiest thing he had ever had. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand on her back. She woke up to his touch.  
  
"You ok?"he asked.  
  
"Yes...little tired I guess...how about you?"  
  
"I feel like I just got...uh...I don't really...."he said. She smiled and he smiled and they were about to kiss when....  
  
"Yami?"said another voice. It was like, the only two people that were moving was Yami and Yugi, who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yami...you have to wake up...it's all a dream...you're in a coma....."  
  
"Yugi...you're joking....what are you doing here? I thought you were still at Linnina's house...."  
  
"Yami...remember a year ago...when I got shot...you helped me out of the fake coma dream...now I'm here to help you out of it...Yami...Linnina's gone missing...and is still rouging..."he started to say. Yami looked down at the  
image of Linnina at the prom.  
  
"She needs you outside more than anything....Yami...this isn't real......please...you have to wake up..."then Yugi disappeared. Yami just stared where Yugi was. He thought maybe it was an illuion...but the memory of the Demon Cow and   
the rouging Sailor Crystal Water...finally...  
  
"Linnina...I'm so sorry...IT'S ALL MY FALT!!!!"screamed Yami.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"Yami screamed as he jumped up grabbed and started to shack the person closest to the bed.  
  
"LINNINA!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!"he screamed more.  
  
"Yami! Open your eyes!"said Mary. Yami finally stopped yelling, opened his eyes to realized the person he thought was Linnina...was really Seto Kaiba. Kaiba gave him a really annoyed look.  
  
"You have two seconds to let go of me....."said Kaiba. Yami did and said, "Sorry...."  
  
"How are you feeling?"asked Joey.  
  
"Well..like I got hit by tidal waves twice...in a row...."  
  
"Well..you did..that one time..but not the 2nd time..."said Yugi, appearing out of no where.  
  
"Thanks Abiou...."  
  
"No prob., I'll do it again if you want...."  
  
"I don't think I'm going back into a coma...."joked Yami.  
  
"That solves the case of getting Yami out of a coma...now the next question is...finding Linnina...."said Shannon.  
  
"That's right, she still out there..."said Ryou.   
  
"But where...could she had gone to...there's millions and billions of places to find....."said Ashley.  
  
"We could use Kaiba's airplane..."said Mary.  
  
"Yes...but I don't have that type of money to get you guys to all the airports of the world...."snapped Kaiba. As they were arguing..they didn't notice that Yami was watching the news.  
  
"Tokyo is slowly rebuilding after a type A Tyhpoon hit the area. Residents are...."said the reporter as they show images of Tokyo.  
  
Yami watched and his eyes widen as they showed the image of the Tokyo Radio Tower. ((The tower......it can't be...))  
  
"Yami? Have you gone back into a coma?"asked Tea` as she waved her hand infront of his eyes.  
  
"Tokyo..."he said.  
  
"What?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Tokyo! She's in Tokyo!!"  
  
"Tokyo? Why would she be there?"asked Mokuba, as he got his head to finally popped up. Then, Sunshine appeared out of Riska's hood and said, "The crystal!"  
  
"Crystal?"asked Joey.  
  
"Ah! You mean the Silver Imperial Crystal?"  
  
"Yes....that's why...she's going after the Moon princesses..."said Sunshine.  
  
"Moon princesses?"  
  
"Yes...they both have crystals that are the same....but ones from the distant future...The Silver Imperial Moon Crystal...."  
  
"Why would she go after something like that?"asked Joey.  
  
"You dork.....if you ever paid action in science class....the moon control's the ocean's tites...."snapped Kaiba.  
  
"Of course...she's going to flood the Earth..."said Bakura, but still as Ryou. No body didn't notice the difference...they all thought Bakura was dead.  
  
"Why would she do something like that?"asked Mokuba. Nobody didn't notice Bakura, as Ryou, was shifting his eyes wildly.  
  
[[Why did I give her the idea......]]  
[because....you're stubborn...]  
[[Shut up Ryou!]]   
  
"I need someone to dial the phone for me...."said Sunshine, jumping on the bed and heading over to the phone. The closest person, Grandpa, started to dial as Yami held the phone up to Sunshine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serina and Rini's House-Tokyo, Japan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blond hair girl with buns in her hair walked up to the ringing phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello....this is a long distant phone call from-Sunshine-calling from-Kansas University Hospital-for-Luna....please press 1 to accept the call..."said the recording with Sunshine's voice.  
  
"Well....LUNA!! PHONE CALL!!"yelled Serina. Luna and Serina were lucky that her parents weren't home. A black cat with a crescent moon walked down and said, "A telephone call? For me?"  
  
"Yeah! It's a long distant one from someone named, Sunshine...."  
  
"Well...hold the phone for me....hello?"said Luna on the phone.  
  
"Luna...this is Sunshine from Kansas..."  
  
"Sunshine! It's been along time! How's Linnina?"  
  
"That's the problem...."  
  
"what? With Linnina?"  
  
"Yeah...did you guys had a typhoon?"  
  
"Yeah...yesterday..."  
  
"Figures...listen...get your team and make sure they protect the moon princesses..."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we arrive in Tokyo...don't tell the princesses....bye..."then Sunshine hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, a friend of mine.."  
  
"Why was she calling from the hospital..in America?"  
  
"Nothing...nothing..don't worry about it..."said Luna as she jumped off the table and left.  
  
"Well..that was strange..."she said as she put her hands on her hips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kansas City Internaional Airport-the next day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami are you sure you're alright to be riding in a plane afew hours after you was released from the hospital?"asked Shannon.  
  
"Yeah...I'll be fine...."he said as he sat down, winching abit.  
  
"YAHOO!!! WE'RE GOING TO TOKYO!!! I can't wait for the girls!"yelled Joey with excitement as he landed ontop of Shannon. But then Shannon flipped him off of her back and he landed, on his back.  
  
"Aww...Shannon..that was so lame! Why did you do that?"asked Joey as he looked up.  
  
"Because...one: you were hurting my back and two: Tokyo isn't really going to be that fun..."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because they're constantly cleaning up the mess of monsters trying to take over the world..DUH!!!"said Mary as she dropped her bag ontop of Joey.  
  
"AE! What was that for?"he said pushing the large bag off of him.  
  
"Nothing...."Mary smiled and sat down. Joey sighed at the way Mary and Shannon treat him. He finally got up and sat down in his seat, right next to Riska. Joey got ready to see if the fire element will try to kick him off the seat. But suprisenly,  
Riska did nothing, but fall asleep while hugging him and saying, "Oh Mr. Teddy Weddie.."  
  
Joey gave her a weird looked, /She thinks I'm her teddy bear?/  
  
"Uh oh..."said Ashley as she walked up, "She won't be wake for aleast 10 hours...I hope you're ready..."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"screamed Joey as the plane took off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Joey as a teddy bear..I can't wait till she wakes up!  
  
Joey: SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. NOTES! NOT A CHAPTER!

SG: Sorry you guys....this is a rare moment....I've spained my one hand and it hurts when I type so I won't  
  
beable to update for awhile because of the pain....  
  
Kaiba: Finally...  
  
SG: SHUT UP!*hits him with sprained hand*OWIE!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Ha ha...  
  
SG: Aisu Erufu....  
  
Kaiba: No no...not her!  
  
Aisu Erufu: SETO!!! YEAH!!!!!*takes him away*  
  
Kaiba: *being dragged off* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
SG: DOn't worry you guys...soon as my hand is healed...then better...so don't worry....Chow!  
  
~Shadow Guardian of the Gate~ 


End file.
